A computing device (e.g., a mobile phone, tablet computer, smartphone, or notebook computer) may execute one or more applications configured to receive user input and/or display information viewable by a user. The computing device may provide geographic information such as a map or navigation instructions between two locations. The computing device may store data used to generate the geographic information and/or receive the data from a networked server via a network. The networked server may receive a location of the computing device and transmit a map of an area within which the computing device is positioned. The computing device may receive user input interacting with the map via a user interface of the computing device to request information about destinations (e.g., restaurants, libraries, hotels, etc.) or even navigation directions to a selected destination. In some cases, the computing device may present a large number of destinations for viewing by the user. The computing device may retrieve this requested information from the networked server via a network.